He Cried in the Bathroom
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: So while the Italian nodded yes in excitement, feeling victorious after all these years, the German felt relief that he finally didn't have to be shy, and beat around the bush, any more. oOoGerIta late Valetine's story. Wait, Crazee Canadia? She's alive!


…**enjoy.  
_**

There wasn't any doubt, Feliciano was excited. Excited, to the point where he could not sleep at all. But sleeping would pass the time between now and tomorrow's Valentine's Day party. Everyone knew Hetalia Elementary had the best Valentine's Day parties.

But the party was not what Feliciano was excited for. As a matter of fact, it wasn't even the mention of pasta being served tomorrow.

Feliciano thought that tomorrow, Ludwig was surely going to see the Italian's affections. Tomorrow, Feliciano could skip over to Ludwig, hand him the fanciest card he made, and watch as Ludwig smiled and hugged Feliciano back in a thanking manner, then maybe the two could be more then friends.

Lovino was more then friends with Antonio, so why not try to be one for Ludwig?

When it came time to wake up, Feliciano happily skipped around, getting ready for school while Lovino mumbled and tried to play sick just so he wouldn't have to go. He checked twice to see if he had all his little cards, including his fancy one for Ludwig, and even asked Grandpa to help his curl stay down (which, no matter what was tried, just threw itself back into place).

The car ride that followed seemed to take forever. Feliciano kept looking at how fast Grandpa was driving the car from the backseat constantly, annoying Lovino. Things seemed to be slow today, the car, the passing scenery, and finally getting out of the car to go into school seemed to take ages. Feliciano was starting to get upset when Grandpa called him back to get his coat – which, he was sure he wouldn't need. Then came the point where he was stopped by the principal for running – he wasn't even in the hall! You could run while you were outside the building, couldn't you?

The kids in the hallway wouldn't move. They all stood still, talking to each other and trying to get their cards before anyone else did. Feliciano snaked in between them, trying not to get his little baggie of cards crushed, occasionally having to shove people out of his way.

He finally made it to his room. Ludwig was always the first kid in the room. Ludwig would be the only one in there! Feliciano could give Ludwig his extra special, fancy card without anyone else interrupting! He smiled as he skipped into the room, looking towards where Ludwig normally sat.

Right then and there, Feliciano stopped skipping, smile disappeared, and even his hair curl seemed to droop in disappointment.

Ludwig was talking to Alice, holding a card that looked much, much better then what Feliciano could ever make. The German kid was even holding her hand, thanking her, for _her _card!

Feliciano quietly backed out of the room, leaning against the wall and tightening his grip around his baggie. He blinked a couple of times, the annoying sting of tears forming quickly arising. He quietly opened the bag, looking at the card he made for Ludwig lying on top, corner folded for some strange reason.

He sighed, head down as he started towards the bathroom to cry, dropping all the cards in the trash can as he did.

Right as Feliciano made it to the boys bathroom, a teacher reached into the trash can and pulled out the baggie of Valentines, confused as to why the usually happy-go-lucky boy was so melancholy to the point he tossed the bag out. Peeking into the bag, she saw an adorable, hand made card for Ludwig Beilschmidt, somewhat folded and crimped around its edges.

The teacher took Feliciano's bag into his classroom, deciding to go ahead and pass out his cards for him, making sure to put Ludwig's first.

So while the Italian was crying in the bathroom, the German was looking as the card that was made for him while trying to find his admirer.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hetalia Middle wasn't so much fun on Valentine's Day, because the teachers thought that all the kids had grown up to the point parties didn't count much anymore.

Students still liked to pass little cards around to their friends, and students could buy little candy packages to send to their sweethearts on this day.

Feliciano, who had forgotten about the horrible Valentine's Day that happened so long ago, cheerfully decided to buy one for Lovino, Antonio, Francis, that Canadian kid whose name he forgot, Kiku, and…

…Ludwig.

He asked for the tags on everyone's packages to say "Love, Feli." Except for Ludwig's. Feliciano would've been embarrassed if people knew he gave a package to the stern German kid. The Italian would've even made another card for his crush – if he had that much audacity!

The day had arrived, once again a holiday on a school day, Feliciano watched as people were given their little candy packages, and how some people reacted. Kiku had walked over and thanked Feliciano for his, while Lovino just walked by and grunted something that sounded like a thanks. Francis gave Feliciano a rose, and Antonio carefully set a tomato (from a whole bag of what he was going to give to Lovino) on Feliciano's head.

The only one he didn't get thanks from was from Ludwig, as he had expected. Feliciano watched from across the room, Ludwig looking surprised that he _actually_ got a package.

The Italian smiled to himself.

Then Ludwig looked up as Alice – once again – walked over to Ludwig, handing him another package. Ludwig dropped the one he originally had to carefully grab Alice's, setting hers on top of the one Feliciano purchased.

Now he felt upset. Feliciano's mouth stopped making a happy curl as he watched Ludwig thank Alice, and his eyes started to sting as he watched his crush smile at her.

Feliciano then asked to go to the bathroom, trying not to show the teacher he was about to break down. On his way out, he snatched up the rose and tomato he was given, planning on staying in the bathroom during lunch period.

While the Italian was crying in the bathroom, eating the tomato and plucking the petals off the rose; the German went around asking people if they knew who gave him the anonymous candy package.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Valentine's Day in high school was probably the most annoying day of all. Girls kept on making drama about their boyfriends, or their ex boyfriends that their friends took immediately. Boys just sat around and made jokes, hardly anyone was trying to get any work done.

There was supposed to be a dance this evening, today being a Friday. Feliciano had no one to go with, even though his flirting skills caught a lot of eyes from girls who thought about accepting his offer. Lovino was going with Antonio, but by the way he whined about it, Feliciano knew he didn't really want to go.

He didn't hear if Ludwig was going or not, but he was curious. Having forgotten the incident from years ago, Feliciano wondered – if even anyone _would_ go – who'd be going with Ludwig.

Sitting with Kiku at lunch, the Japanese male asked Feliciano if he was going to this event. At this point, Feliciano felt like going, just to see who went with who, and maybe get to go out to eat later that evening.

The two friends were talking about possible pairings that were probably going to be seen, laughing when they got to the Berwald and Tino idea. Both of them bet that Francis was going to drag Arthur, while Feliciano made a large bet that Heracles was going to ask Kiku to the dance. Said Japanese blushed and looked down, muttering he'd rather go with Yao and his other friends instead.

Before any remarks could be made about Feliciano going with anyone, over strolled the blonde haired, blue eyed German that Feliciano had secretly liked for years. The look in his eyes said that he didn't have anywhere else to sit, and was wondering if he would chase away Kiku and Feliciano if he sat at the area in front of them.

In excitement, Feliciano jumped up and invited Ludwig to sit with them. The three only talked in class, never outside such places, so this would be a good opportunity to make good chit-chat.

So, with Ludwig at the table, the conversation about the dance continued. Feliciano did most of the talking, while Kiku and Ludwig hummed and nodded in agreement, occasionally saying something vague.

Finally, Feliciano took a deep breath, and asked Ludwig if he was going.

The German looked a little uncomfortable at first, and then nodded, saying that his older brother was dragging him along. No, he did not have a date.

For the rest of the day, Feliciano was skipping around, smiling, happy. Ludwig saying that he was going to the dance made up his own mind – he was going. With or without anyone to go with, Feliciano was going.

**oOo**

The time for the dance had finally ticked around, and Feliciano stood at the entrance with Lovino, both fussing with their ties while slowly making their way to the gym. Lovino fussed about how the dance would smell like sweat the whole time, while Feliciano worried about himself smelling like a gym.

Upon entering the room, kids had already started to get the party going. Antonio swung by and snatched up Lovino quickly, leaving Feliciano to be by himself. He didn't care though, Kiku was just now entering – he had someone to talk to.

While getting a drink, Feliciano found himself cut in front of by Alfred, who looked back and smirked at the Italian. Not wanting to be a child, Feliciano just stood there patiently, trying not to let this little incident bother him.

But with Kiku already sitting off to the side with his own drink, Feliciano wanted desperately to cut in front of Alfred. He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the back of Alfred's head, taking deep breaths.

He was yanked out of his trance, someone tapping his shoulder and a German accent politely saying, "Excuse me, Feliciano?"

Said Italian turned and looked at Ludwig, trying not to show his excitement of his longtime crush talking to him. He smiled, greeting Ludwig in his native tongue. He then repeated himself in English, seeing the confused look on Ludwig's face.

He seemed to shrug it off, holding a cup out to Feliciano and offering it to him. Looking inside of the cup, it was exactly what Feli wanted to get. Carefully, he thanked Ludwig while taking the drink. He got a drink before Alfred, ha!

The next few minutes seemed to never end, Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano all talking about anything that came to their minds while standing in the corner, watching the room slowly fill with more students walking in, ready for the dance.

But no one bothered the trio in the corner, which was good for Feliciano. He liked watching Berwald and Tino dance awkwardly, Francis trying to smooch up on Arthur, and Heracles sneaking glances at Kiku while he stood next to the new student from Turkey.

Along with that, other couples made Feliciano imagine himself and Ludwig, dancing around in the crowd with everyone else.

**oOo**

Feli had gone to get another drink from the refreshments area, carefully navigating around other students back to where Kiku and Ludwig were. Along with that he was thinking, would Ludwig mind if he asked to go dance with him? Would Ludwig even consider Feliciano's offer, or walk away like he usually did when he was in an awkward situation?

Feliciano was still thinking, even when he saw the corner that he was hanging out in view. At first, he saw Kiku standing there and talking, Ludwig being hidden behind a fancy decoration. Not seeming to make it matter to him, the Italian continued to walk over, only to stop when he got full view of the area.

Kiku was talking to Heracles, not Ludwig.

In a panic, Feliciano rushed over and quickly asked where Ludwig went. Heracles, who didn't seem to mind Feliciano interrupting, calmly responded that he went to go dance with Alice, and pointed in that direction.

Sure enough, there was Ludwig, dancing with Alice in the middle of the crowd, not seeming to care that he just ditched Kiku and Feliciano.

All he did was drop his drink, not caring that it almost got allover Kiku and Heracles. He frowned at the sight of the German and the Belgian, dancing in the middle of the floor.

Before Kiku could try to console his friend, he saw the retreating figure of the Italian towards the bathrooms, hands up to his face as if he was crying.

**oOo**

Ludwig returned from dancing with Alice, surprised when Feliciano was replaced with Heracles. Not wanting to be rude and barge into their talk, he turned around and started to look for the Italian.

Carefully snaking his way out of the crowd, Ludwig scanned everyone for that hair curl sticking out from brown hair, auburn eyes staring at something without blinking. At first he saw Lovino, about to rush over to _him_ before seeing Antonio, Francis, and his own brother laughing like crazy.

He went another direction, scooting past kids, trying to find Feliciano, and trying not to get a headache from how loud the room was.

Why he was even going through this, he didn't know.

He'd known Feliciano since his first year of school, back in elementary. That was where he first learned that he was admired by the happy kid. He still had that crumpled, hand made card from so long ago, signed with Feliciano's sloppy handwriting.

Then it happened again the day when he got a candy package, with no name. Although Alice had the guts to take her own to Ludwig, the German didn't feel like he could return Alice's affections. To be honest, he liked Feliciano's package better, because it was the best one out of all the choices (in Ludwig's opinion, caramel filled chocolates weren't going to be swallowed whole by his brother; so it was a great thing). Along with that, it was kind of fun trying to figure out that it was Feliciano who gave it to him, after having the information spat at him by Lovino.

Ludwig figured the dance was going to be his chance – Feliciano was actually someone he wanted to be around once he got past his annoying personality and loud voice, getting used to his verbal tick.

Of course, Alice had to drag Ludwig to dance with her like they were here together. Although Ludwig hated to do it, once they were done dancing, he calmly explained to Alice he didn't really like her that much…

Which was why he saw her fuming in a corner, and quickly turned on his heel to go the other way. After seeing girls slap his brother around, Ludwig didn't want to follow in his footsteps of humiliation. Feeling that Alice saw him, Ludwig made a beeline towards the men's room, where hopefully he'd be able to take a deep breath before trying not to die while leaving.

"Ludwig-san!"

**oOo**

Feliciano sniffled, leaning against the stall door while blinking his tears out. He reached up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, not caring about how much money Grandpa put into buying the clothing.

While he had been in the bathroom, he'd been thinking. This situation was strangely familiar, and awkwardly uncomfortable. If he had to explain it to someone, he'd say that it was like he had experienced this in a dream before –

…oh, that was it.

Feliciano remembered Valentine's Day, way back in Elementary. The day that he hardly had any sleep on out of excitement, wanting to show Ludwig he cared.

Ludwig never got that card. Feliciano threw it away. Ludwig got Alice's card instead.

Then came the flickering memory of Middle school, that Valentine's Day was probably worse. The day he woke up so early on, he was fixing his own breakfast at three in the morning. He bought Ludwig a cute little package. Ludwig didn't care about it. He cared about Alice's. Ludwig probably either just gave the anonymous package to someone else, or threw it away, and kept the one Alice gave him.

Why Feliciano spent the money, he didn't know.

But now, there was a good reason to wish he could get a refund and that paper back. Alice and Ludwig were probably leaving the building right now, planning on going to get married when they got out of school, and Ludwig would never know that Feliciano had a crush on him.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sobbed some more.

Then, the door slammed open, "Why did you do that, Ludwig-san?"

"She, she just, wasn't really what I was looking for."

"Alice was a nice girl though."

"I know, but I just don't feel like she's what I want."

"I see. Have you found Feliciano, yet?"

"I've been looking for him. Hope he hasn't left yet, I'd like to ask him something."

"Oh, so you see Feliciano –"

"Let's not go there, Kiku."

The bathroom door slammed open again, "Oi, Ludwig! There you are!"

"What is it, Gilbert?"

"Antonio and Francis wanna go stir up some trouble, wanna join us?"

"I'm trying to find Feliciano right now."

"Oh, you lookin' for your little boyfriend?"

"Verdammit, he isn't my –"

"I know he's not, but if you don't stop shying away from opportunities to ask him out someone else might take him!" Feliciano, by this point, was listening while sitting like an attentive guard dog.

Gilbert marched out of the bathroom, Kiku saying his farewell to Ludwig before he quietly left as well.

Before Feliciano could miss his chance, he jumped up from where he was on the floor, leaving the stall he was in to hurry and catch his crush before he left.

_Ve~, does Ludwig really like me?_

He caught Ludwig turning around from the mirror, seeing the usually firm look turn shy quickly, cheeks with a dusting of red.

Feliciano smiled, greeting Ludwig again before making his way to the sink.

Seeming to be embarrassed, Ludwig asked if Feliciano heard everything that was just said – which should have been obvious. Feli didn't lie when he answered, but asked if Gilbert was just joking around with what he said.

Ludwig replied that Gilbert wasn't joking.

Feliciano started to feel like a girl, giggling before saying something about going back out into the gym and start dancing –

_Fuck, there was still Alice._

The two were quiet for a long time, neither made eye contact, Feliciano thought about excusing himself to go leave, give Ludwig the weekend to himself.

Just as Feliciano opened his mouth, the German spoke up and asked if he could ask Feliciano a question.

_Ask away._

Ludwig took a deep breath before slowly speaking, taking his time to say two words at a time – it was obvious he was tongue-tied and shy. Right when he was about to finish asking, he stopped himself, and started over. This time, he had a little more confidence, spoke clearer, and the question was music to Feliciano's ears.

So while the Italian nodded yes in excitement, feeling victorious after all these years, the German felt relief that he finally didn't have to be shy, and beat around the bush, any more.

* * *

****I… have not… written a thing! In forever! Someone shoot me in the – wait, never mind. I'm sorry, but all my creative writing has gone to a Walgi fic that I'm writing for myself. (Won't share it, not many Walgi fans on the site, but I might upload one sooner or later). I had so many ideas for Walgi that I have to make it one file, and I can't make those ideas work for Hetalia characters unless I change the plot up a whole lot. So, sorry if you've been waiting forever on something from me. **

**I'm suffering from writer's block too. It's been forever since I've written a Hetalia fic, so sorry if anyone is OOC or something doesn't make sense. I stabbed myself in the wrist with a fork, forcing myself to write this and upload it three days after I wanted it to be uploaded. Also, I'm so shaky right now. I went to go for a college interview today, and I was so nervous I was a sweat fountain! So, I'm sorry if this isn't really a Canadia fanfic. Hopefully this will pass every one's expectations.**


End file.
